undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chara
Chara (/ˈkæ.ɹʌ/ ou /ˈtʃɑː.ɹʌ/), aussi connu(e) comme étant le Premier Humain ou encore l'humain tombé, est le premier humain à être tombé dans l'Outremonde. Il s'agit de l'humain que le joueur nomme au début du jeu, et non du personnage que l'on contrôle tout au long d'Undertale. Profil thumb|Chara, après être tombé(e) dans l'Outremonde.|290x290px Apparence Il est dit que Chara ressemble beaucoup à Frisk, de par leur "goût vestimentaire similaire" et du fait que tout comme Frisk, n'ait pas de sexe prédéfini. Ils/Elles semblent avoir le même âge au moment de leurs chutes respectives dans l'Outremonde. L'âme de Chara est également de la même couleur que celle du protagoniste. À la fin de la Route Génocide, l'on peut voir Chara porter un pull rayé vert et jaune, un pantalon marron et des chaussures. Comparé à Frisk, Chara a une couleur de peau et de cheveux plus claire, des joues rosées, des yeux ouverts et un sourire ne reflétant aucune émotion, ce qui crée un contraste impressionnant avec la constante expression stoïque de Frisk. Personnalité Bien qu'initialement présenté(e) sous un jour sympathique, Asriel admet à la fin de la True Pacifist Route que Chara "... n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de si bien". Asriel explique que Chara a grimpé le Mont Ebott pour une triste raison, et que Chara "détestait l'humanité" . Chara n'en a jamais expliqué la raison à Asriel. Celui-ci mentionne également que Chara a ri lorsqu'ils avaient accidentellement empoisonné Asgore en mettant des boutons-d'or à la place de beurre dans la tarte qu'ils lui avaient préparée. Après la mort de Chara, les âmes de Chara et Asriel avaient fusionné, et partageaient alors le contrôle du corps d'Asriel. Asriel explique que Chara avait pris son propre corps, qu'ils avaient traversé la barrière et avaient porté le corps jusqu'au village natal de Chara."Frisk, when and I combined our SOULs together... The control over our body was actually split between us. They were the one that picked up their own empty body. And then, when we got to the village..." Asriel, épilogue de la True Pacifist Route"With the human SOUL, ASRIEL crossed through the barrier. ... Back to the village of the humans." - Ice Cap racontant l'histoire d'Asriel et de Chara dans la Neutral Route Asriel se souvient que Chara voulait utiliser leur puissance maximum contre les humains mais qu'il avait été celui à avoir refusé et à résister. Les humains du village avaient fatalement blessé leurs âmes fusionnées. Asriel était alors retourné dans l'Outremonde, avec le corps de Chara, et y était mort. À la fin de la Route Génocide, Chara se comporte de manière froide, délibérée et même malveillante par le biais de ses actions et ses paroles, malgré son apparence enfantine et innocente. Chara révèle que la "détermination" et "l'âme humaine" du protagoniste l'ont ressuscité(e) dès que le protagoniste est entré dans l'Outremonde, que le joueur l'a "guidé(e)" sur cette voie. Histoire thumb|La famille royale avec Chara, qui est caché(e) derrière un bouquet de fleurs. Après sa chute dans l'Outremonde, Chara a été recueilli(e) par Toriel et Asgore, qui s'en occupèrent comme s'il s'agissait de leur second enfant et avec autant d'amour et de respect que pour leur fils biologique, Asriel. Chara et Asriel devinrent meilleurs amis. Les monstres disaient que l'arrivée de Chara avait rempli l'Outremonde d'espoir. Un jour, après être tombé(e) gravement malade, Chara désirait voir les Fleurs Dorées de son village. Après sa mort, Asriel avait absorbé l'âme de Chara, leur permettant ainsi de se partager le contrôle du corps d'Asriel. Chara avait porté son propre corps à travers la barrière et voulait utiliser leur puissance maximale probablement pour récupérer 6 autres âmes et libérer les monstres. Asriel avait résisté à Chara, ce qui a fatalement permis aux humains de tuer la fusion de leurs deux âmes. Les motivations de Chara à agir ainsi dans cette situation sont incertaines. Cependant, dans la Route Génocide, Flowey dit à Chara qu'ils vont pouvoir finir ce qu'ils ont commencé et libérer tout le monde. Flowey ajoute également "Malgré tout ... Dans ce monde, c'est toujours "tuer ou être tué !!" ". Asriel explique à Frisk qu'il en est venu à cette philosophie car le fait d'avoir résisté à Chara les a conduit à être tués tous les deux. À la fin de la Route Génocide, Chara parle un peu de la trahison d'Asriel : "Au début, je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Ainsi donc, notre plan avait échoué ?" thumb|left Le corps de Chara reposait originellement dans un cercueil, dans le sous-sol du château, où les corps des autres humains tombés reposeront également plus tard. Toriel avait par la suite amené le corps de Chara dans les Ruines pour lui offrir un enterrement approprié. Dans la Route Génocide, Chara dit que la détermination de Frisk l'a réveillé(e). Il est sous entendu que la narration lorsque certaines choses sont inspectées dans le jeu, tout comme les descriptions de certaines actions ou événements, seraient narrés par Chara. Cependant, l'identité du narrateur, tout au long du jeu reste mystérieuse. Route Neutre Lorsque le joueur obtient un Game Over, la voix d'Asgore peut être entendue, disant à Chara de "rester déterminé(e)". Les messages que le joueur voit sur l'écran de Game Over sont identiques à ceux qu'Asgore disaient à Chara lorsque celui/celle-ci était sur son lit de mort. Le protagoniste peut également entendre le nom de Chara dans ses rêves. Si le protagoniste dort dans la maison de Toriel à un certain point, la voix d'Asgore se fait entendre, implorant ", je t'en supplie... Réveille-toi ! Tu représentes l'avenir des humains et des monstres". Lorsque le protagoniste tombe dans la décharge, la voix d'Asriel parlant à Chara peut également être entendue. Route Pacifiste Dans le True Lab, des enregistrements VHS de Chara interagissant avec sa famille peuvent être visionnés. La plupart de ces enregistrements sont des interactions entre Asriel et Chara, et prouvent que Chara avait un "plan". Dans l'une des cassettes, Asriel dit à Chara de "ouvrir ses yeux et se réveiller, car il n'aime plus ce plan à présent" ("open their eyes and wake up, they don't like this plan anymore."). Cette citation d'Asriel est spéculée pour être une phrase qu'il a dit à son/sa frère/soeur mourant(e) puisque la même vidéo contient également une citation visible sur l'écran de game over. Vers la fin du combat contre Asriel, lorsque le protagoniste appelle le nom "quelqu'un d'autre" ("someone else"), un flashback de Chara et Asriel survient. Ce flashback montre Chara tombant dans l'Outremonde, Asriel découvrant Chara, et la famille royale passant du temps avec Chara. Après le combat, Asriel reconnaît enfin le protagoniste comme étant Frisk. Durant l'épilogue, Frisk peut retourner dans la salle contenant les cercueils des autres humains. Cela permet de découvrir que tous les cercueils sont vides, et qu'il y a des bandelettes de momie au fond du cercueil de Chara. Route Genocide Durant la Route Génocide, plusieurs personnages remarquent le sourire effrayant du protagoniste. Sans dit qu'il serait génial si le protagoniste continuait de prétendre être un humain, et Asgore demande au protagoniste quel genre de monstre il est. À la fin des Ruines et en marchant à travers New Home, Flowey confond le protagoniste avec Chara. La "confusion" de Flowey s'avère toutefois être vraie, puisque Chara prend de plus en plus le contrôle du protagoniste, pouvant même contrôler l'expression de celui-ci. left|thumb|179x179px|Le protagoniste tuant Flowey à la fin de la Route Génocide. Chara semble également avoir le contrôle du protagoniste durant les scènes scriptées, ignorant ou agissant et tuant les autres personnages indépendamment du joueur, ce qui crée un contraste avec le protagoniste docile et clément lors des scènes scriptées des autres routes. Le premier exemple de ceci survient lorsque le protagoniste ignore Sans qui lui dit de se cacher derrière la lampe; le dernier est lorsque le protagoniste tue Flowey avant que Chara ne fasse son apparition. thumb|277x277px|Chara parlant de sa collaboration avec le protagoniste. Le seul moment dans le jeu où Chara apparaît en personne est à la fin de la Route Génocide. Après que le protagoniste ait fini la route pour la première fois, Chara apparaît et parle au quatrième mur; Chara pourrait être en train de parler directement au joueur dans cette séquence. Après cette apparition, Chara révèle que "l'âme humaine" et la "détermination" ont été la cause de sa réincarnation et que les actions sans aucune pitié qui se sont produites durant la route ont mené Chara à réaliser que le but de son réveil est le pouvoir lui-même. Chara déclare être l'incarnation du sentiment lorsque n'importe quelle STAT augmente et propose d'effacer le monde et de passer au suivant. thumb|271x271px|Chara offrant le choix d'effacer le monde ou non. Le joueur a alors le choix d'effacer le monde ou non. * Si le joueur choisit "ERASE", Chara dit que le joueur est "un excellent partenaire". * Si le joueur choisit "DO NOT", les yeux de Chara s'agrandissent, et dit au joueur qu'il n'a jamais eu le contrôle. Un screamer survient alors, dans lequel Chara s'approche de l'écran avec un horrible rire. L'écran tremble avec un son inquiétant tournant en boucle en arrière-plan. Après que le joueur ait fait son choix, une animation d'attaque survient, suivie par des "9" rouges sur la totalité de l'écran. Si le jeu est en mode fenêtré, la fenêtre tremble d'une façon similaire à l'animation de mort d'un monstre, avant que le jeu ne crash. En relançant le jeu, l'écran est entièrement noir et seulement accompagné d'un son similaire à celui du vent qui hurle. Après 10 minutes, Chara parle au joueur, devinant que celui-ci souhaite retourner dans le monde du jeu. Chara rappelle alors que ce sont les agissements du joueur qui ont causé la destruction de ce même monde. Après avoir demandé au joueur s'il pense être au-dessus des conséquences, Chara propose de restaurer le monde en échange de quelque chose, révélant ensuite que ce "quelque chose" est l'âme du protagoniste. * Si le joueur accepte l'échange, le monde sera restauré, mais la fin True Pacifist sera affectée définitivement. * Si l'offre est refusée, Chara délaisse le joueur et repropose le même choix après dix nouvelles minutes. Post-Genocide True Pacifist Route Chara apparaît brièvement après les crédits de fin de la True Pacifist Route si la Route Genocide a déjà été faite auparavant. Si le protagoniste choisit de rester avec Toriel, la cinématique après les crédits continue après que Toriel ait fermé la porte, montrant Chara à la place de Frisk, tournant la tête vers l'écran avec des yeux rouges. L'écran du jeu devient noir, et un rire similaire à celui de Flowey se fait entendre, mais ralenti et moins aigu. De même, si le protagoniste décide de rentrer chez lui, sur la photo après les crédits, les visages de tout le monde sont barrés avec une croix rouge, sauf celui de Chara, qui remplace Frisk. La phrase "THE END" est écrite en rouge, et une version ralentie de Anticipation se fait entendre. L'Annoying Dog n'apparaît pas pour s'endormir sur l'écran de fin. Route Génocide Après avoir fini une seconde fois la Route Génocide, Chara prend la description du "démon qui arrive lorsque les gens appellent ce nom". Chara dit que la raison pour laquelle le joueur continue de recréer et de détruire le monde est un "pervers sentiment incompréhensible", avant de suggérer au joueur de prendre un chemin différent s'il choisit de recréer le monde à nouveau. Chara donne alors le "choix" d'effacer le monde encore une fois. * Si le joueur choisit d'effacer, Chara appelle encore une fois le joueur "d'excellent partenaire", et dit qu'ils seront ensembles pour toujours. * Choisir de ne pas effacer fait que Chara dit au joueur que ce sentiment est exactement ce dont il/elle parlait juste avant. Chara rappelle ensuite au joueur qu'il a vendu son âme il y a quelques temps, puis survient un autre screamer, et le monde est détruit à nouveau. Relations Asriel Après sa chute dans l'Outremonde, Asriel trouve Chara et l'amène à ses parents; Toriel et Asgore. Ils grandissent ensuite ensemble comme s'ils étaient de la même famille et deviennent meilleurs amis. Flowey Flowey perçoit Chara comme son/sa partenaire et son/sa meilleur(e) ami(e) malgré son incapacité à aimer. Voyant Chara comme étant une créature semblable à lui, il l'aide en faisant les puzzles à sa place. Il dit que Chara ne fera jamais preuve de "pitié inutile" envers lui et que Chara est la seule personne à pouvoir le comprendre. Après l'attaque spéciale de Sans, Chara tuera les monstres sans votre intervention à l'exception de Flowey après qu'il dise "Pitié, ne me tue pas". C'est le joueur qui forcera Chara à tuer Flowey en appuyant sur Z ou ENTRÉE. Protagoniste Le protagoniste rencontre Chara seulement en finissant la Route Génocide. Au fur et à mesure que le protagoniste tue les monstres et gagne de l'EXP, Chara semble devenir de plus en plus puissant(e). Chara considère le joueur comme un "partenaire" si le joueur accepte sa proposition d'effacer le monde. Si le joueur finit la Route Génocide une seconde fois, Chara lui demande pourquoi il continue de recréer et de détruire le monde. Chara parle ensuite d'un "pervers sentiment" qui pousse le joueur à avoir ce comportement étrange. Cela fait probablement allusion à l'envie du joueur de trouver tous les détails cachés du jeu peu importe ce que cela implique, Route Génocide inclue, ainsi que le fait de finir celle-ci plusieurs fois. Toriel Lorsque Chara tombe dans l'Outremonde, Toriel devient la mère de Chara. Elle se soucie beaucoup du bien-être de Chara, autant que pour Asriel. Asgore De façon similaire à Toriel, Asgore agit comme un père envers Chara. Il est supposé que le pull "Mr. Dad Guy" d'Asgore a été réalisé par Chara, dû au texte qui apparaît en observant la commode dans la maison d'Asgore à New Home, durant la Route Génocide. Chara pendant le jeu À plusieurs reprises pendant la Route Génocide,il est sous entendu que Chara agit indépendamment de la volonté du joueur et prend le contrôle du protagoniste. * Le premier exemple est lors du premier puzzle de Papyrus, où le protagoniste semble ignorer Papyrus et continue d'avancer. * Le deuxième exemple se produit avant le combat contre Undyne the Undying, où le protagoniste se retourne puis s'approche agressivement du Monster Kid. ** Un autre exemple est durant les deux rencontres avec Mettaton, qui remarque l'impatience du protagoniste à vouloir le combattre.thumb|Le second coup porté à Sans, qui est donné sans la contribution du joueur. ** L'avant-dernier exemple est pendant la rencontre avec Sans, où le protagoniste s'avance pour provoquer Sans. Le protagoniste donne également le coup fatal à Sans sans que le joueur n'ait rien fait. * Le dernier exemple se passe dans la salle du Trône, où, sans aucune contribution du joueur, Chara tue Asgore et Flowey. Par ailleurs, le texte que le joueur voit peut changer avec la voix et les pensées de Chara. Les narrations peuvent parfois, mais pas toujours, être de couleur rouge. Une liste de celles-ci peut être trouvable sur la page de la Route Génocide. Les commentaires de Chara sur différents objets changent suivant la route empruntée, notamment avec le Heart Locket et la Worn Dagger, que Chara commentent simplement avec "The Locket" ,"Real Knife" et "no chocolate" dans la Route Génocide. Il est également possible que Chara soit plus proche de Toriel et qu'Asriel soit plus proche d'Asgore, puisque Chara et Toriel commencent leurs présentations par "Greetings", tandis qu'Asgore et Asriel commencent avec "Howdy". Dialogues Galerie Charatarot.png |Carte de tarot représentant Chara. Détails * Les couleurs des vêtements de Chara (marron et vert) sont les couleurs quasi-inversées des vêtements de Frisk (bleu et violet). * "Chara" est un raccourci de "Character" (Personnage), mais il peut y avoir d'autres significations. Par exemple, le mot "Chara" (χαρά) en Grec veut dire "joie", "plaisir" ou "allégresse". La traduction de "Friend", de l'Anglais à l'Irlandais, est "Cara". * En essayant de nommer l'humain tombé "Chara", la réponse devient "The true name". Après avoir enlevé le nom du fichier de sauvegarde, le nom "Chara" est attribué par défaut. L'humain "tombé" (fallen) peut faire référence à l'expression "to fall from grace" (tomber de grâce, utilisé pour dire "devenir moralement corrompu"). C'est également un mot utilisé pour décrire quelqu'un qui est mort. * Toby Fox suggère de nommer l'humain tombé par le prénom du joueur."Some people say "What am I supposed to name the fallen child?" Your own name." - Toby Fox, 15 Septembre 2015. Twitter. Mais seulement si le joueur n'a pas de meilleure idée."I mean, if you can't think of anything else lol" - Toby Fox, 15 Septembre 2015. Twitter. Le nommer d'après le nom de son chat est également acceptable.@mayakern: what if i named them after my cat @tobyfox: that workshttps://twitter.com/tobyfox/status/643945850658533376 Cela veut probablement dire que tous les noms sont corrects. * Il est implicite que Chara aime le chocolat; lorsque le protagoniste examine le réfrigérateur dans la Maison d'Asgore, la description est "No chocolate". ** Alors qu'il n'y a pas de chocolat dans la maison d'Asgore, il y a une barre de chocolat dans le frigo de la Maison de Toriel; il est possible que Toriel en garde une dans son frigo en souvenir de Chara. * Le Heart Locket appartient sûrement à Chara, à en croire le texte "right where it belongs" qui apparaît lorsque le protagoniste l'équipe pendant la Route Génocide. * Dans les fichiers du jeu, il y a des sprites de Chara ayant les yeux cachés par une ombre. En debug mode, il est possible que ces sprites apparaissent en tant que reflet du protagoniste dans les flaques d'eau et miroirs; la théorie est que cela aurait pu être visible durant une partie post-génocidaire. thumb|29x29px * La musique lorsque Chara se présente au joueur dans la Route Génocide a été nommée par les fans "The Fallen Child" et "CHARA". Le nom du fichier pour cette musique est "mus_zzz_c", et la musique du screamer est nommée "mus_zzz_c2". * Le thème de Chara, thème créé par les fans, se nomme "Megalo Strike Back". * Chara et Sans disent au joueur une phrase similaire. Sans dit au joueur à la fin de son combat "There is nothing left for you here.", et Chara dit au joueur à la fin de la Route Génocide "There is nothing left for us here.". Cela ressemble à une tentative pour convaincre le joueur d'arrêter de jouer au jeu, ou à un jugement du jeu sur le joueur pour avoir fait la Route Génocide. * Le commentaire de Chara à propos du fait d'être "le démon qui arrive lorsque les gens appellent son nom" peut être une référence à l'écran où le joueur peut lui donner un nom, et que le joueur appelle ainsi son nom; et aussi au fait que dans de nombreux jeux RPG, le joueur doit donner un nom à son personnage pour commencer le jeu. Références cs:Chara de:Chara en:Chara es:Chara fi:Chara ja:Chara pl:Chara pt-br:Chara ru:Чара tr:Chara uk:Чара zh:Chara Catégorie:Personnages Principaux